


Without You

by Blue_birdie



Category: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Confession, Confrontation, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Secret love, Wedding, pain/comfort, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_birdie/pseuds/Blue_birdie
Summary: One fine morning, Vegeta opens his mail box and finds an invitation card of Bulma's wedding. How will he react?-A short story containing fun, fluff, heartbreak and romance!.💜 COMPLETE NOW! 💜
Relationships: Broly/Cheelai, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Goku/chi chi, Tarble/Gure
Comments: 26
Kudos: 104





	1. Scared to love

Vegeta slammed his right foot on the break paddle with all his might and stopped in front of Kakkarot's house. He shut the car door close and rang the bell twice, waiting impatiently for someone to open the door. In his hands, he clutched a crumbled piece of card that had seen better days.

"Oh, hey Vegeta!" Goku opened the door and waved at him happily. No matter what time, he was always a ray of sunshine.

"Where is she?" Vegeta almost growled out, "Where is the woman?"

"Bulma?" Chi Chi asked from the kitchen, "Oh, she is organizing everything. You know, with her wedding being tomorrow and all...She gotta move out."

"Yeah, we are gonna miss having her around. Man, she has been my roomie for ages!" Goku admitted. And it was true. Bulma started living with him since she was only thirteen. His house was closer to the school in which they attended so her parents allowed. It was always loads of fun. A look of sadness passed through his eyes but he was quick to conceal it and smiled again, "We haven't seen you in a while, buddy. Busy with work? Oh, did you get the invitation card? We did send you one. Is that why you are here?"

Vegeta didn't answer any of that. Without wasting another second, he ran upstairs in a single breath and dashed into her room when he realized the door was unlocked. He found the blue haired female sitting on the floor and sorting through a pile of clothes.

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" She whispered. Bulma was wearing a long hello kitty t shirt with white cotton shorts. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back in a messy braid. There was a look of shock and confusion on her pretty face seeing him there after so long.

"What...what is the meaning of this?" He growled out, dropping the disintegrated piece of paper on the floor. His fists were clenched tightly on either sides.

She stood up with a cool expression and brushed her t shirt. Her eyes stared out of the window, a distant look in them, "My wedding card, why?"

"You...are getting married? I-I don't understand..." He whispered. Vegeta took a step forward. His head was in a rush... _What will become of **them**? _

The little girl that he had known his entire life. He had been there for her since her school days, helping her with studies, projects and listening to her whenever anything made her upset. He had given her advice numerous times regarding life. But as soon as she started her high school, Bulma became more open about her feelings for him. She was loud and proud, always flaunting around her rare beauty around him. In the summer days, when Vegeta would come to visit his best friend- Kakkarot, she would be there. Bulma would wear the shortest and most vulgar attires around him to get a rise. As annoying as that might had been, they did have a lot of fun together. They went to watch movies in a group, drove their cars around the small town and spent hours lounging at the beach. There were lots of fun parties and pranks all around the group. Those were special and fun times. However, she was Kakkarot's _cousin_ which meant she was like his baby sister as well. There were certain limits which just couldn't be crossed. Over the years, he tried to explain that to her. He even dated many girls to keep her at bay and it was always painful to see her hurt. But she never gave up trying. Even though she was the youngest in their group, she always hung around with them. After their college graduation, life began to change. Everyone was busy pursuing more studies or chasing after a good career. Vegeta opened his own real estate business which was soaring. Years passed by in a blink of an eye. They saw each other less. Maybe once every four to five months. But Bulma was always there, looking young and beautiful. She was a blossoming flower in the garden and Vegeta adored every part of her, her sweet smile, soft hair and adorable blushes. But they remained in contact as good friends.

And today, he learned this horrifying news. It wasn't supposed to make him this upset. _Then why was he?_ Vegeta should be happy for her. Bulma was moving on...It will be good see her not chasing after him all the time and getting upset when her plans doesn't yield results. But she was still so young. She was only twenty three.

_Was she making the right decisions?_

_How long did she know this mysterious guy for?_

_Were they dating all these time and he never knew? What if that punk hurts her?  
_

_Were her feelings for him erased a long time ago? She just made a fool out of him..._

"Are you...sure about this?" He asked. "You are still so young, Bulma..."

"I already have a permanent job as a lecturer plus researcher at the university where I am completing my PhD. I can take good care of myself, thank you very much." She turned her nose up with poise which made him smile. She was without a doubt the smartest sheep in their herd. But his smile was quickly gone. It was replaced by an unpleasant heat on his chest. He was _jealous_ of the guy who has so cleverly won her heart. And after tomorrow, she will be his forever...and he will _lose_ her. This was his punishment for not taking chances when it mattered. The thought was too depressing. It made bile rise to his throat.

"Then what will become of us?"

_He hated himself. But he needed to ask. He needed some conclusion, damn it!_

" _Us_? There has never been an us, Vegeta...no matter how much I wanted it and God knows how much I did." She chuckled without humor. "You had your chance and you blew it up. _I loved you._ Do you think you are the only one who deserves to be loved? How do you think I felt when you dated so many girls? You were always ready to try out any female and I was always the last one in line."

"That's not true..." He swallowed thickly. But it was...everything she was saying was the absolute truth! "I couldn't break our bro code, Bulma...you are like Kakkarot's sister and-"

"Excuses!" She threw her arms up dramatically. "This has nothing to do with Goku. If you wanted me that much, you would have fought! And all our friends would understand. Why are you so scared to take the leap always?"

"I am not the silly teen anymore. I grew up a long time ago, Vegeta. And you never noticed. You only care now because tomorrow I am getting married." 

There was a long silence in the room and Vegeta wanted the ground to swallow him up. He watched with predatory eyes as she walked to the bay window and stood there. The light wind swayed her loose tendrils of hair. There was a sad and thoughtful expression on her face.

_Beautiful..._

"Do you love me, Vegeta?" She asked in a soft whisper; her voice too shy, too scared of the answer. She knew how badly his rejections stung. _Yet_ Bulma was willing to give it one last try. It was now or never. 

He didn't know how to answer that. Of course he did... _He always have and always will_. It started at first as a sister, then a true friend and finally a _lover_. Vegeta couldn't count the nights he had stayed awake and dreamed about touching her face, caressing her body with gentle love and sweet kisses. She was the only woman he had ever dared to love. Other's were insignificant...they had never been a second thought. But what was the point of it now? Everything was set for tomorrow. She will just know his answer and then discard him.

Bulma took his silence as her answer. _After all, no reply was a big reply._ She nodded her head without looking at him, "I-I hope you will come to see me off tomorrow. It will truly mean a lot. Now, get out please...I want to be alone."

He left the room quietly with his head hung low. 

.


	2. Turn of events

Vegeta was laying on the couch and flipping through the TV channels randomly. Of course his mind was occupied elsewhere. He just kept it on for the background noise while he drowned in his own misery. A quick glance at his phone and the time showed a little over four in the evening. Few more hours remained till Bulma got married. The thought made him frown. Here he was, two years short of joining the _thirties_ party and facing a real heart break for the very first time. He was acting like an immature teen boy. The thought was so degrading that it almost made him chuckle. _Heart break_ , yeah right. Something like 'Heart-smash' or 'Heart-rip-out-and-step-on' would be far more appropriate. It really did feel like his heart had been torn from his chest, squeezed and then crushed, leaving him to suffer. But wasn't it all his fault though? Why couldn't he take the chances when there was still time? He could have been the luckiest man alive. What was about this woman that had him so tongue tied? Seriously, why was he so scared? Vegeta let out a loud groan and squeezed his eyes shut. " _Fuck this_...fuck all of it. I don't care anymore."

_If only that was true..._

He laid there immobile for a long time, torturing himself by imagining Bulma with her mysterious man. The image that projected in his mind seemed to make him more unhappy. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on his apartment door. With an annoyed sound, Vegeta stood up to check who it was. "Father? What are you doing here?" He grunted at the old man and eyed him suspiciously.

"You are not ready yet?" He asked with surprise. He looked every bit dressed for the occasion in an expensive navy suit set.

"I am not going." Vegeta grumbled. He made space so that his father could enter his house before closing the door.

"And why the hell not?" The parent inquired in a stern voice, his eyes looking serious.

"I don't feel like it." He shrugged, "Besides, it's better if we don't see each other today."

"Nonsense! Are you seriously thinking of ditching Bulma's wedding day of all people? The poor girl will be so upset. Now, get your lazy butt up and go get ready. Your mother is waiting in the car. You know how the woman gets when we keep her waiting for too long." The man chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta sat down heavily on the couch, "I am not going and that's final. Now, get lost." He was ready to hear some sort of lecture from his annoying father but the old man just sat beside him and grinned. "Is it because...you have _special_ feelings for her?"

Vegeta glared at him without an answer. Seriously, what was up with him today? "Yeah, whatever. Leave me alone."

"Look, son...why don't you open up to her?"

His eyes widened, "And what help would that be? She is getting married today for fuck's sake! I-I blew all my chances..."

"Firstly, watch your language."

"Haha, I got your foul mouth."

"Secondly, can you bear the heavy weight of 'what if' for the rest of your life? This is your last chance, believe me. She might still marry someone else but...don't you think she deserves to know the truth?"

"Where would that leave me?" He grumbled. He couldn't believe that he was really having this type of conversation with his father. By nature, Vegeta was a very private person. Even when he was young he never liked to share any troubles with either of his parents. His mother was a sweet woman who often provided free advice but that was about it. He never liked to share his thoughts and would gladly suffer alone. That pretty much explained why he never opened up to the blue haired beauty about his feelings.

"With a light heart," he simply stated. "Life's not a dress rehearsal, Vegeta. You only get one performance. Make it your best this time. Just tell her how you feel and apologize for not acting earlier."

"Will it be fair to her? It's her big day..." Vegeta murmured.

"You want to talk about fair?" He raised a brow. "Don't waste time. Go and get ready. We need to leave in fifteen minutes tops."

The sly man smiled wide when he saw his son following the orders. Taking his phone out, he sent a quick text to his wife- _'He is getting ready finally.'_

 _'Hmm, the Saiyan men...stubborn all the time but will do anything for love. :) '_ She instantly replied.

He cackled up seeing that one and said aloud, "True...very true." Sending one last flirtatious text to his amazing wife, the senior man stood up and went to check on his son. As suspected, Vegeta was not putting much effort in dressing up. They spent the next half hour arguing, cursing each other and finally settling on the perfect tuxedo set.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Salada exclaimed. She wasn't the least bit pleased that she had to drag herself upstairs from the car to hurry them. Now there will be more wrinkles on her satin gown.

"This blasted man is ruining my mood!" Vegeta yelled, "Fuck everything! I am not going."

"Don't you even dare!" She shouted back. "I will handle it from here. You go to the venue and see if everything is okay." The woman gently pushed her husband out of the scene and faced her son again. "You have five minutes to get ready and meet me in the foyer. So help me, if I need to come back and check on you again, Vegeta."

"Yes, mother." He picked the white shirt that he was supposed to wear underneath and disappeared in the washroom. Less than five minutes later, he was out to meet her looking every bit dashing in his fitted suit. Vegeta smoothed out his cuffs with a scowl on his face.

"Here, I have an extra bow tie on my purse which will complete the whole look," The woman said with a bright smile. Though Vegeta was against the idea of putting it on, he let his mother fix it for him. After sprinkling some cologne and debating again which shoe to wear, they were out of the house at six o'clock. The road was free and it took them about fifteen minutes to reach the hotel where the ceremony would take place. His heart was beating fast seeing the venue and the guests. Since Bulma wanted a small wedding with only her close friends and families, the invitation list was kept short to only one hundred. However, she was the only daughter of Dr. Briefs- one of the best and renowned scientists in the world. So, the father decided that the guests in attendance will at least get a premium experience. Besides that, he even made sure that no media will be allowed inside to cause unnecessary scenes. It was a big day for his sweet daughter and he wanted to spend it happily in the company of close people.

Vegeta met few of his own friends from their group and spoke with them. He hated the sympathetic looks they were giving him. By now everyone knew that they used to share a special bond once. He was trying to get a glimpse of the groom but there was no sight of him yet. He hated to admit it but he was curious about what man was cunning enough to steal the woman's heart. He met with Tarble, Gure, Broly and Cheelai and took photos after lots of persuasion from them.

"Did you meet Bulma yet?" Goku asked. Taking his silence as answer, he shoved Vegeta towards a room which was outside of the hall, "Go and see her. She is alone now."

 _Damn...That was more dangerous._ He finally quit stalling and knocked on the door before pushing it open to walk inside. His heart started racing more when he saw Bulma sitting in front of the mirror wearing her wedding dress with a veil in front of her face. 

She gasped seeing him there. Her face lit up with a bright smile, "I-I thought you wouldn't come."

"I am here." He smiled and stood in front of her. _She looked absolutely stunning._ The pristine white gown did proper justice to her perfect figure. It was floor length with a small train behind, the whole upper portion was neatly done with expensive embroidery all over and a big lacy front with a sweat heart neck. Even the sleeves were done with fine net work. The dress was gorgeous and she carried it so well. 

Bulma reconciled back when he lifted the veil and stared at her oceanic eyes, "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled softly, "You look handsome too."

Vegeta leaned in front of her and sighed. He couldn't look at her anymore without wanting to kill himself. His hands were shaking and tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. _What the hell was going on?_ The whole situation was finally registering to him and he didn't like it one bit, "I...I am so, so sorry, little one..." 

That was something he used to call her when she was still in school. Bulma frowned with concern and lifted his face. She was scared to see his eyes looking so watery, "Vegeta?"

"It's all my fault...for the number of times I pushed you away when I could have loved you and made you mine." He whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he laughed before wiping it away. Vegeta caressed her soft cheeks with the tips of his fingers, too scared to ruin the flawless makeup done by a professional artist. He loved the pink blush on her cheeks, her smokey eyes and the soft, nudish pink on her puffy lips. "I know it doesn't matter anymore but I have always cared about you. So, don't ever say that I didn't. I am willing to take a bullet for you. Do you understand what that means, Bulma?" There was a sad desperation in his raspy voice. He touched the loose, blue curls that framed her face to distract himself. 

"Yes..." She shivered. His nose and cheeks had reddened with the high emotion and she found it so hot and irresistible. "I have always known that. You never vocalized it but...eyes speak too, you know?" Bulma offered him a gentle smile which he returned.

"I am sorry to have hurt you by going out with so many girls when deep down all I wanted was you," He gripped her soft hands and linked their fingers together. "I am so sorry..."

"It's okay. All forgiven." She smiled and pulled him closer. Their eyes never left each others when Vegeta finally declared in a low voice, "I love you, Bulma...so much. And I will never stop."

"I know," Her smile was so beautiful and he was pleasantly surprised when she pressed her cloudy soft lips against his trembling ones. They kissed each other with sweet passion and when she pulled away, he was at a loss for words. He licked his lips, tasting her wicked sweetness and wanting more. 

"Will you... _run away_ with me?" He asked dumbly.

Was this his idea of a romantic proposal? _How adorable..._ Bulma burst into giggles and shook her head, "No, bad man." She stood up and pulled him up too. Giving him another dazzling smile, she brushed her dress and lowered the veil over her face to cover, "Let's go."

Vegeta was so confused. What the hell was going on? He foolishly followed after her. _Heck, he realized that he would gladly let her lead him anywhere._ Outside, both of their parents were waiting along with Goku and Chi Chi. All of them looked cheerful.

"Everything went according to plan?" Goku asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes." Bulma nodded. "It's strange...but it did."

"Okay, son. Now, walk down the aisle and wait in the platform." Vegeta's father slapped his backside.

"What for?" He glared at the man, still angry about what happened at his apartment.

"We need to start the ceremony, dear." Panchy chirped happily. She smoothed her peach colored dress and gripped her stone purse tightly, smiling at her husband who was beside.

"Gee, I wasn't aware that I am the best man." He rolled his eyes sarcastically and peeked through the doors. The guests were all being seated by the volunteers. The priest was waiting patiently on the well decorated stage. 

"Yes, we know that. Because I am the best man." Goku puffed his chest out with pride.

"Wait, where is the fiance?" Vegeta asked with complete confusion when everyone shouted happily-

**_"You are the fiance!"_ **

_"Wait...what?!"_ He jumped in surprise.

.


	3. Let's do this

"I-I am the fiance?" Vegeta pointed at himself and then stared at everyone who were standing in front of him. To his utter shock, they just smiled and nodded. His eyes hardened quickly into a death glare, "What the fuck is going on? Is this some sort of _prank_? Are you all mocking me?"

His mother let out a laugh to diffuse the tense situation. Moving forward, she stood by Vegeta and began to speak, "Okay, I will explain everything to you, dear. You remember how your father and I started pestering you about getting married and settling down since last year?"

He nodded his head and folded his arms over his chest tightly. There was a deep scowl present on his handsome face, "Yeah, so?"

"After you kept rejecting every proposals we brought up again and again we got fed up. I decided that I needed to dug deep and do a little _investigation_. Though a part of me was certain that you already had your eyes on someone special, I spoke with your best friend- Goku and he confirmed."

Vegeta's angry eyes quickly shifted to his friend who gave him a sheepish grin and scratched his hair, "Oh, so you are involved in this too?"

"Anyways, we spoke with Bulma and she told us that she did harbor feelings for you but she was upset that it had never been reciprocated before. We promised her family that things will get better if they gave you a chance and they listened. Mr. Briefs likes you well enough. He had observed over the years how protective you have been of his little girl and trusts you too," She smiled. "They agreed to give Bulma's hand in this marriage." 

"I like you too, dear boy!" Panchy added in a chirpy voice. "Oh, I have been saving a whole album containing pictures of just the two of you for this special day!"

"And just like that...you all decided my fate?" Vegeta muttered.

"We figured it would be easier this way. C'mon, geta' we all knew for years how much you loved her...You just never had the guts to come clean," Goku replied. "Wait, are you mad?"

"Am I... _mad_?" He asked in a soft whisper, as if to himself.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Bulma looked down sadly. Even though a part of her was jumping with excitement hearing his previous declaration of love and sharing their first ever kiss, she knew it wasn't right. It all seemed too... _forced_. "This is not fair to him."

Though she loved him with all her heart, she just couldn't let him decide something like this so recklessly. It was an important part of both of their lives. Besides, even if he did claim that he loved her, what if he wasn't ready for marriage yet? Bulma didn't want to take any quick decision which will make them suffer in the future. 

"I am furious at all of you for staging this whole thing," Vegeta glared at them.

"I tried to make them understand...I really did..." Bulma held back a sob as tears rapidly formed in her blue eyes. She didn't want to be misunderstood. For the past two years, she had grown so much as a person. Even when her love for him never faded, she had tried her best to act mature and show it less. She didn't want to be the _clingy_ time anymore. Bulma knew it was high time that she moved past her feelings for this man who would never love her back. But when his mother came to their house and talked to her one on one, a strange kind of hope bloomed in her heart. And now...she was back at the old place. Vegeta was probably going to reject her again and it would be more humiliating this time because they were surrounded by both their families.

 _She felt sickened_. Bulma closed her eyes and looked away when the first drop of tear slid down her cheek. She had worn the most beautiful dress for him...and it was all a _waste_.

The blue head looked up when a warm hand grasped her own firmly, "I want to speak to you alone."

Vegeta's eyes looked angry and she was scared. They walked in the direction of a seclude balcony, leaving everyone else behind. As soon as they reached the isolate place, Bulma placed her hands on the cold railing. She didn't have the strength to face him anymore and accept another rejection. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"Look at me, woman," He held her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"You want to say it won't work, isn't it?" Her voice shook with sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me anything yesterday when I came to visit you?"

"They forbade me," She sniffed. "Besides, what good would that have done? You wouldn't probably even show up today if you knew the truth."

"Is that how little you think about me?" He grunted, feeling slightly disappointed. Then again, she had every reason to feel this way. "I want this, Bulma. _I want you_."

She gasped and finally looked up with her teary blue eyes, "You...do?"

He offered her the gentlest smile. His hand traced her cheek softly over her veil, "I thought about it a lot since yesterday and the truth is...I-I can't imagine you with another guy. It drives me nuts. You are _mine_ to look after, mine for keeps."

Bulma giggled slightly and smiled at him with wide eyes, "So...we are doing this?"

His hands dropped to her waist and pulled her close, "Yes, we are. I promise to make you always happy, little one. That's my _vow_."

She nodded as more tears leaked out, "I will hold you on that one."

She sniffed again. It appeared that the day was full of pleasant surprises. "Promise me too that you won't regret this..."

Vegeta rested his head against hers and gave it a slight nudge, "Promise." 

"Dry those tears now, _baby_. Don't ruin that beautiful makeup," He teased, "Let's go."

.

Bulma wanted to laugh seeing the tense look in everyone's face when they got back. They were standing patiently and hoping for some good news.

"So?" Salada was the first to speak up, the suspense was almost killing the impatient lady. She did work hard for the past couple of weeks to bring this situation and didn't want anything to ruin it. The mother wanted Bulma as her daughter in law. That was the end of it. 

"We are doing this!" Bulma clasped her hands in front and informed happily.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Everyone yelled out at the same time. Both the fathers shared a quick handshake while the mothers burst into happy tears. Goku and Chi Chi ran forward to congratulate them both.

"I will see a fitting punishment for you once this is over," Vegeta pointed at his friend.

"Aw, don't be like that, Vegeta! I was just helping you." Goku whined.

"Now, everyone...we must start the ceremony. A lot of time had been wasted and we have a schedule to keep," Dr. Briefs ushered everyone into the ballroom while Bulma stayed behind. Her mother helped to brush up her makeup and dress, "We are so happy for you, my darling."

"I am happy too, mom," She smiled, "I hope things turn out beautiful like this in the long run too."

"It will. Don't worry. Although Vegeta has hard time showing how he feels, he is truly crazy for you," her friend teased.

The traditional wedding march began and Bulma felt nervousness creeping in. _This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life._ She was dressed and dolled up, her family, relatives and close friends were nearby but mostly...she was on her way to marry the man of her dreams. 

Dr. Briefs smiled at his only daughter with tenderness and grabbed her sweaty palm. They began to walk down the aisle. 

As they stepped out, her hands shook more than when she was in the room. She saw the guests and glanced at the musicians on a stage in the corner, yet she heard no sounds at all. Racing thoughts consumed her mind, leaving her oblivious to everything else. Guests stood, but Bulma only focused on him. She started to feel lightheaded. Vegeta looked dashing in his black tuxedo as he returned her stare.

When she stood directly in front of him, she found it difficult to keep her balance. If her knees wobbled anymore, she would not be able to hold up her weight. Her father handed her shaking hand over to Vegeta and gave a single nod. His eyes almost seemed sad with his smile.

“She’s all yours now,” He said. “Please take care of her.”

Vegeta nodded back at him and gently folded his fingers around hers.

His expression was soft and unlike anything she had seen before when he kissed the top of her head; then he turned them both to face the priest. She was seeing a completely newer side of Vegeta. Today, he was a man in love and he wasn't afraid to show it to the world. 

“Welcome," The old gentleman began. “It is a joy to see all of you present with us today. We have gathered here to unite this man and this woman in marriage. The two who stand before me are prepared to accept the bond and commitment that marriage will bring. This unity is not to be taken lightly and shall forever link the lives of both individuals. They have accepted the challenge to marry with all of you as their witnesses, supporting their vows to each other. If any person present has any reason that these two should not wed…it would probably be best if you didn’t speak and forever held your peace.”

He paused with the hushed snickers but continued when Vegeta shot him a silent look of warning. “Very well, no one objects.” The priest smiled, his dimples deepening, making his expression look baby-like even though his hair was completely gray. “Vegeta, do you take this woman to be your wife; to love, respect, and honor for as long as you both will live?”

“I do,” he said and grabbed her left hand and slipped a small band on her ring finger followed by a diamond. Then he leaned down and spoke softly in her ear. “You know that I would do anything for you. I will make you happy.”

Bulma gazed in his eyes, so beautiful and sincere. She could feel the tears creep to her own. She was standing in front of him, about to become his wife. She never expected this to happen for her.

“Bulma,” said the old man. She quickly looked up at him. “Do you take this man to be your husband; to love, respect, and honor as long as you both will live?”

Bulma took a deep breath in and answered quietly, “I do.” 

“Very good. May your love grow and bind you closer every day of your married lives. I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

She gazed at Vegeta as he laid his palms around her cheeks after lifting the veil. She could hardly believe it as he pulled her face close; her lips felt numb with the delicate kiss. **_They were married_**. He started to pull away, but Bulma grasped his hands that still cupped her face. “I love you, Vegeta.”

He smiled at her and kissed her again. It was a longer, more passionate kiss than the first. _Bulma felt **perfect** in his arms._

.


	4. Party Time!

The wedding ritual was successfully over.

Both the bride and groom looked visibly happy- Bulma was blushing beautifully while Vegeta had the biggest grin on his face. Their friends reached out to congratulate and hug them both. Vegeta couldn't help but accuse his younger brother for keeping such a big secret, "I expected you to be on my side at least, Tarble."

"Sorry, big brother. It had to be done or else you would have turned old, wrinkly and died alone." He laughed. Vegeta let that comment slide. He decided that nothing could make him angry that day. He was at the _happiest_ place possible. 

It was time to complete the other segments of the day. They started off by clicking family pictures. The _Saiyans_ were first to stand on the stage before the gorgeous, floral background. They took group photos and single ones with the newly weds. Then came the round for the _Briefs_. After that was done, all their friends jumped on to get a whole ' _Gang_ ' photo.

Then dinner was served hot and fresh in the wide space of the ball room. Bulma and Vegeta took seats on the center table. Their parents had arranged a live band for entertainment while everyone enjoyed dinner. After the guests were seated accordingly, both the mothers stood in a corner with pleased smiles. Salada let out a happy sigh, "Just look at them. They look so happy."

According to their tradition, the new married couple was given a wide, single plate of well decorated dish which they needed to share. However, Bulma was too busy chatting with her husband in hushed whispers. There was a cheerful gleam in her blue eyes as she clasped her hands in front while talking. Vegeta listened to her rant with patience and made it his duty to cut the beef steak nicely and then feed it to her little by little. He was already acting as a responsible husband. They appeared truly content in each other's company. The table was occupied with their other friends who were conversing loudly but the couple was engrossed in their own little world.

"Ah, true love...how precious!" Panchy nodded. The two women joined their husbands in their own reserved table which was filled with senior people. They all talked and laughed about the extents they had to go to make this marriage a success. Dinner was wonderful. For starters, they had crispy bagel, sweet corn and chicken-cherry tomato skewers. Then they had a seasonal green salad to go with the main course which consisted of a steak dish, a lobster one and an egg plant lasagna for people who didn't like meat. Of course, the hotel bar was left open for all the guests. 

For dessert, they all moved to the round table where the beautiful wedding cake was placed. It was ordered by the groom's side. Vegeta was pleasantly surprised to see both their names on the cake. It seemed that his family knew his answer all along. He couldn't imagine what would have happened to Bulma if he had said 'no' or _worse_...didn't come to attend at all. He couldn't imagine the hurt he could have caused her. Vegeta glanced at his stunning wife whose face was bright with happiness. He promised himself _then_ and there that he would never hurt this woman ever again. His earlier refusal to be with her had caused them both enough sufferings. Pulling her close, Vegeta interrupted her conversation with Cheelai and kissed her gently. He found the strange urge to taste her soft lips again and again. It was like a drug, a new _addiction_ which he couldn't get enough of. He was distracted by teasing remarks and giggles.

"That's enough, son." Dr. Briefs laughed, "You both need to cut the cake."

Bulma blushed and placed her hand on top of his and they both sliced through the big cake as happy cheers filled the air. Vegeta picked a small portion and moved forward to feed it to Bulma. The blue head closed her eyes, anticipating the taste of delicious frosting but she blinked when all she got was thin air. Opening her eyes, she saw Vegeta eating the cake himself with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The guests all laughed at his playful antic which caused her to frown. She picked a dollop of frosting and smeared it on his nose, "Now we are even!" 

Salada took the duty to slice through the whole cake which was filled with a layer of chocolate and caramel-salted bits, strawberry and another layer of orange sponge cake. They were the favorites of Bulma and Vegeta. The woman handed everyone a plate of cake and they moved to sit in front of a big projector which was just set up. Bulma took that time to slip into her second dress of the night. It was a sexy, black satin gown with mesh in front. Her long hair was put down from the previous bun and the wavy strands were put a little back gently. She smirked seeing the awed look on her husband's face and sat down on his lap, "Hey."

"H-Hey," Vegeta stuttered and quickly wrapped his arms around her to keep her safe. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, hubby," Bulma nudged their noses together playfully.

Goku was the first to give a heartfelt and nostalgic speech dedicating his love and friendship for both his best friend and cousin. Everyone looked teary eyed hearing about their fun childhood days, about growing up to be responsible, about how they have supported each other through thick and thin. He also mentioned how he was going to miss having Bulma around- She was truly like the sister he never had.

"...at last I would say, I would have been majorly disappointed if these two hot heads didn't end up with each other. I am seriously telling ya, at some point they looked like they want to chew off each other's head but they just couldn't stay away. I would like to end my speech by wishing you a happy and jovial married life. God bless you both- Bulma and Vegeta!" Everyone clapped their hands when Goku got down from the stage and winked at his girlfriend, "Did I do good or what?"

"You did better than I thought you would!" Chi Chi hugged him with tears in her eyes. She was late to join their squad but still understood the significance of their true friendship. And it was a serious pain in the ass to get Goku to understand and tell that speech in front of so many people. Their other friends, cousins and parents even got up to say few words but the real entertainment began when Mrs. Briefs got on stage. She was shaking with excitement of showing her collection of the photos of the newly weds.

"Oh, god..." Bulma murmured, already hiding her face on Vegeta's neck with embarrassment. He squeezed her hand and smiled. Unlike her, Vegeta was up to take a walk down the memory lane. 

"This first one is my favorite!" Panchy started, pointing at the big screen. It was a photo of a eight year old Bulma who was wearing a frock in their barbecue party. Her hair was short and there was a look of childish innocence on her face. She was carrying plates from one table to another while talking with her cousins.

"This one is before we met," Vegeta whispered on her ear. "You look so adorable and...look at Kakkarot. He was shorter than you."

"I know right!" Bulma laughed, "Then he suddenly got a growth sprout."

They watched more pictures like that until the first one of them together came on. "Man...look how young we were!"

Vegeta nodded. The picture was probably taken one Christmas that Vegeta had spent at his friend's house because his parents were away. Bulma was probably fifteen then and they had a good friendship going on. The two of them were sitting on the floor with Goku in the middle and opening presents.

"Did you have a crush on me then?" He bit her ear teasingly.

"What do you think?" She pouted.

There were other pictures of them fishing together, golfing, skiing in a holiday resort when both families went together on vacation, a lot more of regular sleepovers and birthday parties.

"And this one is from Bulma's prom. Her real date couldn't make it because he suddenly had a terrible flu," Panchy smiled. "What was his name again, sweetie?"

"That...that's not important now!" She grumbled, making everyone laugh.

"But of course, Vegeta was on standby to save the day. What a charming man," The mother laughed. They watched the beautiful picture on screen. Bulma was wearing a red, sleeveless dress with her hair flowing. Her arms were wrapped around Vegeta's neck and there was a big smile on her face while they danced.

"I collected this special photo after a lot of persuasion with the school authority." Panchy informed.

"Did you think I looked pretty that night?" Bulma asked her husband.

"Of course," He gulped. "I-I just wanted to kiss you all night."

"But you were so closed off and mean to me."

"That's because I hated dancing. I skipped my own prom, remember?"

"Oh, right." She smiled seeing the other photos from their graduation. Vegeta was always present for her big days. He gave her flower bouquets when she left school, college and even the time she finished her first undergrad program. Then there were photos from their less frequent hangouts as life began to grow _busier_.

Once the final photo was shown, they all moved to the dance floor to watch the first dance between the bride and groom. Bulma felt a serious déjà vu moment when she was back in his strong arms, swaying gently with the music. Slowly, more couples joined them on the platform. Vegeta twirled her around several times with great precision. "My, you have gotten better in this."

He just shrugged and pulled her close, resting their foreheads together, "You are so beautiful, Bulma. I-I am sorry I never said that enough."

She just smiled, "But you did. Like four other times to be exact...I remember each wording and everything."

_How did she always treasure their memories like it was so special?_

"Like I said... _not enough_ ," He looked into the depth of her eyes.

"Don't worry," She placed a quick kiss on his lips, "We have plenty of time now."

"We do," He agreed. "Let's hope it doesn't make you too egoistic." He smirked teasingly.

The blue head huffed, "Hmph, that's all you, bud."

They danced with others after that. Bulma had a fun time on the floor with her father, Goku, her uncle Bardock, her little cousins and even her ex-boyfriend Yamcha. They had dated for a very short period of time in high school and stayed close friends after that.

"You look stunning, Bulma." The shaggy haired man smiled, twirling her on the floor, "He is a very lucky man."

"I am lucky too...to have him," She nodded. Things got a little weird after that. Yamcha was looking at her with puppy eyes but thankfully Vegeta was back to save her after he finished dancing with both their mothers.

The dj took over the music system and the real party began. Bulma had such a blast dancing with her girl friends that she completely lost track of time. By the end of the party, her feet were killing her for the high heels. But she took her time to throw the flower bouquet to see which of her bridesmaids could catch it. Their friend Launch was able to get a hold of it and she stared at her boy friend- Tien with a bashful smile.

Soon, it was time to wrap the party. Vegeta's father pulled him aside to speak with him, "You are taking Bulma to our beach house now to spend a week by yourself. Your mother and I have already cleaned that place and stocked it with food and everything else. Also, I have spoken to your workers about your sudden leave so don't worry about office right now."

Vegeta nodded appreciatively. He even went his way to say thank you to his father and shook his hand. They both bid their farewell to family and friends and hopped into Vegeta's car which he realized was decorated with flowers inside, "Off we go for a short honeymoon, woman."

"Yes, I am so excited." Bulma smiled. "You bought this place a year ago, right?"

"Yes and I did tell you that I would take you there someday but I never knew that this will be the occasion," He laughed. They both made small talks until Bulma fell asleep, perched against the side of the door. It was a two hour long drive so Vegeta let her rest.

His mind was occupied with so many happy thoughts. He was very excited to start their journey together. Throughout his life, he had thought he wasn't enough for her. But now he wasn't afraid anymore. Vegeta was ready to be the man in her life. He was already planning the perfect house to gift her. They will decorate it according to their wishes. Each morning, they will eat breakfast together before he drives her to her work place. They will watch movies cuddled up on the living room while eating pizzas. The more he thought about it, the more excited he became...Maybe in few years time, they will have mini versions of them running around the house. The mere idea of having babies with her drove him mad with happiness.

Even though his marital status changed in a surprising flick, he was so ready to be a wonderful husband for her and love her right for the rest of their lives.

.


	5. Always & Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Night 💕

Bulma was happy with the lavish room décor of the beach house. Everything seemed to be in different shades of blue and with multiple modern and vintage showpieces. She wandered over to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. She flicked off her sandals and curled her toes into the beige rug. The sound of running water pounded on the other side of the ensuite door. Her leg jiggled and queasiness settled in her stomach. So far, the day had been filled with so many pleasant activities. 

"You could join me, you know," Vegeta's deep voice echoed in the shower stall. 

The bluenette shook her head at the humour in his tone. She just finished her 'eight step' thorough- skin care routine before taking a long, warm shower to rinse the day's dirt. Even though spending a quality time under the spray of water with her hunky husband sounded tempting, she was not in the mood to get wet again. "I think I will just wait here," she called back.

"Suit yourself," He grunted, sounding a tad disappointed. 

She smiled absently and glanced over her shoulder at the bed. The navy linen looked cool and inviting. _She wondered if the pillows would smell of him_ since he stayed in this room during his visits most of the time. Bulma nibbled on her lower lip and weighed up her options. Should she undress and climb in, or wait until he came out of the shower? She decided the thought of laying naked under the covers pleased to her more than sitting here growing increasingly nervous.

Bulma stood and moved into the center of the room. She drew a breath, crossed her arms over her body and tugged at the hem of her silky red robe. As the bundle of silk fell from her fingertips, she tried not to dwell on the sexual experience his former girlfriends must have had, or worry too much about her awkwardness killing the mood. _After all, it was going to be her_ ** _first time_** _..._ She peered at herself in the dressing table mirror. Her breasts swelled above the intricate lace cups of the black bra. Her cheeks were flushed with anticipation and her stomach muscles contracted with each quick breath. She gathered her hair in a thick bundle and shook it out behind her.

Dressed only in her bra and a pair of black lace panties that rode low on her hips, Bulma gazed at her reflection. With the unfamiliar room at her back, it almost felt like she was watching someone else. She blew out a controlled breath and reached behind her to unsnap the clasp on her bra. The flimsy material slackened across her chest. She slid the straps down her arms, letting the bra drop from her dangling fingertips. Cool air whispered over her skin. Bulma closed her eyes and tried to imagine how Vegeta's hands would feel roaming her body, touching places only she had touched, his weight pressing down on her, his hardness pushing into her. She tentatively stroked her nipples, sighing when they tightened beneath her touch.

She knew Vegeta would do everything possible to make their wedding night extra special for her. The knowledge stirred a deep longing inside her. Bulma grew bolder and smoothed her palms over her round breasts, lifting and massaging the tender flesh. Her hand slipped over warm skin and textured lace. She trailed her fingers between her thighs, knowing that soon his fingers would be there, teasing, stroking. She knew what it was like to reach that sensual peak, to feel control slip away. It would be different letting her _husband_ take that control from her. Her head tipped back and she breathed softly. She wanted this, it thrilled her to realize - she wanted him so much. If she could just push aside her anxiety, everything would be perfect.

"I'm actually at a loss for words." Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. Embarrassment washed over her as she spun around to face him. No matter how much her fingers itched to protect her modesty, Bulma forced her hands to stay at her sides. "I didn't know you were there."

"I know," He stood in the open doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist and his damp hair in disarray. His eyes flickered over her. "That's what made it so damn sweet."

Bulma felt her cheeks grow hot. Gone was the playful expression she had grown so used to over the years. Gone was the sternness in his eyes. His jaw clenched as he walked toward her. She watched him approach, taking in every detail so she could relive this moment later on in her mind. When he stopped before her, she drew in a shuddering breath.

Vegeta reached out his hand and stroked the hollow at the base of her throat. His eyes met hers and he ran his fingertips lightly between her breasts, trailing further down to her navel. His touch was so soft it barely registered, so intense it left shivers in its wake. "You are stunning," he whispered. She pressed her lips together to stop them trembling. "Thank you," she smiled. Her forehead was level with his jaw and she had to tip her chin to meet his gaze. "You will have to tell me what to do, teach me what you like. I really don't know what-"

"Bulma," Vegeta clasped her face in his hands, brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to her ear. "Relax." He absolutely loved the fact that it was her first time. He was honored and adored her all the more for trusting him so much. 

She sighed at the calm assurance in his tone. He encircled her in the strength of his arms, holding her close, his fingers flexing against her spine. She drew in the scent of him. She had never been so turned on by the simple smell of soap before. His mouth moved over her throat, dropping lingering kisses here and there. "You have got nothing to worry about," he said. "I will take care of you."

_Just like he always had..._

"I know," She closed her eyes and leaned against him. "I know you will." He cupped the back of her head, nibbled her lower lip. He flicked his tongue over the closed seam of her mouth. Now that his arms were around her, Bulma found it wasn't all that difficult to let go of her unease. She linked her fingers at the back of his neck. She pressed her lips to his to feed the desire welling inside her. Vegeta made a small hum of approval. His mouth moved with hers in a kiss so slow and thorough her body loosened and melted against him. Her tongue ventured inside his mouth. He groaned and shoved his fingers into her hair. His other hand swept down her back to curve over her rear. He pressed her to him, rubbing her firmly against his erection.

Bulma closed her eyes at the sensation, pulling her mouth from his to explore the line of his jaw with her lips. She kissed his throat, nuzzled his stubble covered chin. She discovered a sensitive spot behind his ear that made him shudder. It pleased her that despite her inexperience, she could still do that to him.  
  
"More,” He breathed the single word against her cheek and dragged her lips back to meet his. His tongue plunged inside her willing mouth, caressing and exploring the moist depths. He slipped his hand under her heavy fall of hair, cradling the back of her neck as he slid his lips over hers. His cock pressed snugly between them, a tantalizing promise of things to come. The blue head whimpered as she clung to him, overwhelmed by his passion. They were so close she could feel his heart race against her chest. She swept her hands over the muscles of his back, wanting to touch every part of him.  
  
Vegeta tore his mouth from hers, breathing heavily as he gazed at her. "You are driving me crazy." Bulma skimmed her hands over his chest and smiled uncertainly. "I know how you feel."  
  
He looked at her for one long, breath stealing moment. He kissed her hard and quick, then urged her around until her back was pressed against his chest. They both faced the mirror and her smile disappeared as she blinked at the image staring back at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen and pink. Her eyes had a wild look about them. Vegeta had wrapped his arm around her waist and her breasts jutted upwards over his hard flesh. She had never seen this woman before.  
  
"Look at you," He swept her hair aside and licked the back of her neck. "You are so _damn_ beautiful."  
  
Bulma sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "When you look at me like that, I feel beautiful."  
  
He ran his hands over her flat belly in slow, hypnotizing circles. Bulma watched the movements as if in a dream. Her skin warmed under his touch and her nipples hardened almost painfully, desperate for his attention. She saw the way his eyes had darkened with need, noticed the steely line of his jaw as he held his desire in check. He cupped her breasts, running his palms lightly across her nipples. Her mouth parted and a soft moan slipped free. He massaged her flesh with firm strokes, lifting and pushing her breasts together. The sight of his tanned, masculine hands cupping and caressing her with such care almost pushed her over the edge. He thumbed her nipples, pinching the buds gently until she cried out.

Vegeta continued his ministrations on her breast while his other hand slid down her belly. His fingers dipped into the waistband of her panties. Bulma held her breath as their gazes meshed in the mirror. Although she knew what was coming, it didn't stop her from jolting against him when he cupped her pussy. Her back arched and she bit her lip. She had never been touched by a man so intimately before."Bulma,” he said, "You feel wonderful; so soft and smooth." He held his hand still and kissed her neck.  
  
It didn't take her long to start moving against him. He massaged her gently. He pushed his finger through her lips, sliding it up and down the length of her, spreading her moisture in agonizingly slow strokes. She knew without touching herself how wet she had become, how wet he had made her. She unconsciously pressed her arse harder against him. Her pussy ached for more. He groaned and dipped his finger inside her.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and let her head drop forward. Her aqua hair swept over her shoulders, draping around her in a silky curtain. "Oh, Vegeta... that's..." She couldn't put into words the feelings he stirred in her not just the touch of his hands; his presence, his strength, the knowledge he had keep her completely safe.  
  
He moved his attention to her clit, teasing and taunting the swollen bud. She jerked softly and sighed out his name. "Look at me, baby," he said. His voice was husky and deep, thick with desire. She lifted her head and shoved her hair from her face. The new bride met her husband’s eyes and leaned back on him. Her hips rocked against his hand. Her lips parted as pleasure raced through her. She raised her arms and clasped her fingers behind his neck. The change in position caused her breasts to rise and her nipples to thrust out proudly. The intensity built until her belly tightened and her legs grew weak.

His fingers moved over her with such ease she knew it wouldn't take long. Bulma’s breaths grew heavy as they panted from her. She could feel the bulge of his cock against her lower back. She was on the verge of begging him to put it inside her. He rubbed her moisture over and around her clit, his fingers sliding through her wetness. Sensation grew inside her until she didn't think she could take any more. "Vegeta...I'm…"  
  
"Let go," he whispered against her ear. That was all it took in the end, the sound of his voice coaxing her toward orgasm. Her hips bucked against his hand. She wanted to double over at the intensity. He held her firmly upright as their eyes met in the mirror. She strained against his hold and let out a long, low groan through clenched teeth. It ripped through her, so powerful her legs would have buckled if he hadn't been supporting her.  
  
He kept rubbing, extracting the final few tremors from her. She gripped his forearm and whimpered as the waves subsided. His fingers grazed her sensitive clit as he pulled his hand from her panties. Bulma shuddered and turned in his arms. "That was amazing," she swept her hair back and fought to catch her breath as her eyes flickered over his face.  
  
"God, you turn me on, Bulma. Watching you, touching you…I almost lost it when you came," Vegeta groaned. She basked in the warmth of his gaze, her body glowing with the pleasure he had given her. He dipped his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and shoved them over her hips. She stepped from the bundle and her arms wound around his neck as he walked her lazily backward. He swept his fingers down her side and skimmed over her breast. His mouth captured hers, stifling her moan of pleasure. He pulled her close and let his lips roam languidly over hers, building the fire inside her all over again.

As Bulma took the opportunity to rid him of his towel, her reaction to him suddenly registered. She had never expected it to be like this. She had been prepared for awkwardness, for her inexperience to lessen the moment. Vegeta didn't seem bothered by it at all. He rested his knee on the bed. His palm curved around the back of her neck as he lowered her to the mattress. Bulma scooted backwards against the cool sheets until her head met the pillow. He leaned over her and planted his hands either side of her body. Vegeta took a moment to drink in the view of her. Her nipples tightened and her skin heated under his gaze. Her body shifted restlessly beneath him until desire and curiosity got the better of her. Bulma’s eyes darted down his body, to the pulsing shaft between his thighs.  
  
Her cheeks flushed at the sight. "I want to touch it, Vegeta," she said. He straddled her and ran his fingertips from her neck down to her belly. He leaned in and flicked his tongue over her nipple. A sudden smile broke across his face. "Touch what?" he asked, raising his brows.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes. He understood full well what she meant. For some reason he wanted her to say it. "Your cock,” she said softly, building the courage to look at him again.  
  
His elbows came to rest either side of her head. His chest brushed hers as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Do you have any idea how appealing you are right now?" he asked. Vegeta moved his mouth over her throat, licked the lobe of her ear. "Anywhere, Bulma. Touch me anywhere. I am _all yours_ just as you are _mine_ …" She smiled. She looked into his eyes and spread her palms over his chest, enjoying the smoothness under her fingertips. She caressed his nipples, taking pleasure in the tremor that ran through him. "I like your body, Vegeta. Always have."  
  
He took her mouth with gentle abandon, pressing his tongue against hers. "I have wanted to get my hands on you for years," he said against her lips.  
  
"Really?" Bulma let her palms glide over his stomach as he hovered above her. His muscles clenched beneath her fingers. She loved the way every small touch garnered a reaction. "I never would have guessed. You have always been such a pain."

"What can l say?" Vegeta dipped his head and licked her nipple. "You bring out the best and worst in me." His breath was warm against her skin. He drew her nipple between his lips, suckling on the tender bud. Her mouth dropped open and her hips slowly undulated. She followed the line of muscles down his stomach until her hands wrapped around him.

His groan of appreciation vibrated against her breast. He was hot and hard. He gave a shallow thrust into her palm and tugged on her nipple with his lips. The breath caught in her throat. The skin of his shaft was silky smooth. She ran her fingertips along the length of him and tentatively stroked his balls. Moisture dotted the head of his cock. Bulma used her thumb to spread the slick droplets. "Am I...am doing this right?"  
  
Vegeta lifted his head and nipped at her lower lip. "You are doing everything right,” he assured. He lowered his body until his chest pressed against hers and her breasts flattened under his weight. "You are perfect, my love." She smoothed her hands over his back as tenderness swelled inside her. He pressed his lips to hers and sank his hands in her hair. His tongue flickered over hers, tasting and retreating, only to dip back inside again. His erection nudged her belly. She writhed beneath him.  
  
Bulma parted her thighs and moaned against his mouth when he settled between them. His cock probed her warm entrance. She wedged her hand between their bodies and touched him again. She loved the feel of him, the heat, the silky skin. Her fingers encircled his thick length and realization had her brows drawing together. "Are you going to hurt me?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta pulled back from her. He kissed the frown from her forehead. "I will try my very best not to. Are you protected though?”

When she nodded meekly, he positioned himself back between her thighs and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You okay?"  
  
She nodded once more. "I just want you inside me."

He groaned, “Bulma, I can’t get enough of you.” Vegeta captured her mouth with his. His lips moved over hers patiently, thoroughly, stirring chaos inside her. She swept her hands down his back, curving them over his buttocks. He rubbed his cock against her pussy, making her hips move and her breath catch as he slid inside her just a little. Vegeta moved his attention to her breast, working his nipple into a taut, aching peak with his thumb.

He pulled her hands up beside her head, interlacing his fingers with hers against the pillow. He leaned back and looked into her eyes, “You are sure?”

She wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles at his lower back, “Yes.” She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut. Bulma expanded around him as he drove deep, filling her completely. Tears leaked around her closed lids. His shaft was suddenly embedded within her, sheathed in her warmth. He stilled his movements, resting against her. His chest grazed her nipples, his fingers tightened reflexively in hers. She felt his tongue touching her tears, heard his restrained breaths as he tried to control his own needs.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the concern in his. He kissed her softly as his hips began a slow, rocking motion. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Bulma pulled her hands from his and wiped the moisture from her face. "It wasn't so bad."  
  
"You were very brave." Vegeta gave her a solemn look, but she could see the humor hiding behind it. He leaned on his elbow and wrapped his other arm around her. He pulled her close while he thrust gently. "Does my cock feel good inside you?"  
  
"Mmm…yes," She looked into his eyes while his hips pumped against hers. "Does it feel good for you?" He gave a hard thrust that had her mouth dropping open. "You have no idea, baby." He stroked her hair, kissed her lips. He whispered words of encouragement to her, all the while invading her body with his hot length. Bulma was swept away with the pleasure of it all. His skin grazed her softness. His rasping stubble made her feel so feminine. Her every sense was heightened.  
  
Vegeta buried his face in the curve of her shoulder and kissed her throat. His cock withdrew almost all the way and plunged back inside her. Bulma tilted her head on the pillow and gasped. The gentle pumping of his hips made her moan; his powerful thrusts made her stomach flutter and pleasure streak through her. She had a suspicion he was holding back, taking it slow for her benefit. She could feel it in his bunched muscles and his strained breaths against her neck. "Can you...can you do it harder?"  
  
Vegeta kissed the underside of her jaw, flicked his tongue over her chin. He dipped his hands into the sides of her hair and held her still. "You want me to fuck you?" His eyes met hers and a corner of his mouth lifted in a sexy little smile. The deep tone of his voice sent a shiver running through her. Her nipples tightened. Bulma barely recognized the breathy whisper that came next. "Yeah, I do."  
  
He groaned and rested his forearms either side of her head. He ground his hips against her. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you, wifey?" Vegeta pressed a kiss to her brow and shoved his length hard inside her. "Tell me when to stop."  
  
The blue head slid her hands along his back, hooking. them over his shoulders. "I won't." He spoke softly against her ear, "I like a challenge.” With that he scooped her rear in his palm and lifted her slightly from the mattress. He raised his chest from hers and braced himself on one hand. Vegeta looked into her eyes and drove his cock inside her.  
  
Bulma felt her back bow with the pressure. Pain was replaced by the most intense pleasure. She tipped her chin and cried out. She pulled her hands from around him and swept her palms over her breasts. She caressed her nipples, rubbing her fingertips over the hardened buds. Her body jolted with the strength of his thrusts. "You like that, baby?" He watched her closely. Through the haze of pleasure it dawned on her that he was keeping a close eye on her, looking for any signs of discomfort.

"Yes," The breaths panted out of her. She turned her head restlessly on the pillow and pushed her breasts together, teasing her nipples.  
  
"You want more?" Her body twisted and she let out a loud moan when he altered the angle of his thrusts.  
  
"I guess that answers my question,” he said. Vegeta settled back on his haunches and slid his hands up her thighs. He gripped her waist and pulled her back against him to meet each glide of his pumping hips. She met his gaze. The intensity of the eye contact alone almost made her lose what little control she had left. Her hand drifted down her belly, fingers dipping into her heat. She caressed the place where their bodies joined, enjoying the feel of his slippery cock as it plunged and retreated.  
  
"You are gonna make me come doing that." Vegeta’s mouth curved in a half smile. His fingers dug into her hips and tension gathered in his forearms. She felt proud of herself for some strange reason. Bulma returned his smile and rubbed her fingertip over her engorged clit, sliding through her wetness. An ache built inside her, gaining pressure until she felt she would burst. Her limbs tightened. She flicked her nipple and stroked her clit. Her lips parted and she watched him through half-closed lids. A vein pulsed in his neck and his jaw clenched tightly.  
  
Bulma arched her back and pushed hard against him. Her hips lifted from his hands and she let out a long, guttural moan as her body convulsed. "Oh, Christ." Vegeta leaned back over her, pressing his body along the length of hers."You sexy, _sexy_ woman." He crushed his mouth to hers as she shuddered beneath him. He kept her in place with his arms braced either side of her.  
  
His continuing thrusts drew aftershocks that left her weak. Bulma wrapped her legs around him and gripped his forearms. He let loose then, the breath shaking from his nose as he kept his mouth joined with hers. She felt the pulsing of his cock as he thrust hard and emptied himself deep inside her. His body tensed for one long moment and he groaned deep in his throat.  
  
His limbs suddenly turned to water and he collapsed on top of her. His stomach clenched against hers as he drew in air. Bulma leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling. She swept her hair from her forehead and stroked his back while her pulse settled. Her body felt used…in a _very_ good way. Relaxed and languid. She was tender now the passion had subsided, but it was a pleasant pain; a reminder of the wonderful moment they had shared, "Thank you for loving me so perfectly." She whispered in his ear, "I love you so much."

"Mnm, I love you too," The three magic words left his mouth with ease now. Vegeta lifted himself and laid down sideways to pull her against him snugly, "And I still have so much to make up for."

"You do," She giggled, tracing his muscle with her finger, "Thankfully, we have time."

"Yes, an _eternity_ by each other's side," His voice was low and sexy when he kissed her cheek, "I can't wait to show you around. The beach is astounding and you will love the market."

Bulma's eyes suddenly dazzled with excitement to kick-start their honeymoon, "Yes! I want to shop till I drop!"

"And I will treat you with my special sea food platter tomorrow. The fish market brings the freshest produce each day."

"You will cook for me?" She grinned. 

"Of course," Vegeta tousled her hair with adoration, "Will make the best dish for my wife."

"Aw, that's so cheesy but I love it!" Bulma kissed the tip of his nose and laughed. She was glad that their feelings were finally sorted out. _All that remained now was a long life filled with love, adventures and good times by each other's side..._

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally got done with it! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you like this story! Much love, Blue_birdie. xoxo


End file.
